The Heartless
by devildog-90
Summary: This story is about creatures called Beats, and about how a group of them called The Heartless come after the humans. What are the Beybreakers and their friends going to do?Pairings: HA! I'm not going 2 tell u. May be changed to M.
1. The fight

Ok…… here's just a fun story I thought of…… anyway… I hope u like it. This chapter is really short, srry. This chapter is all about Hillary… but the story's not going to be like that. Hillary will play a main character, but so will a lot of other people. I rated this pg-13 for language and so no one would kick my ass for not.

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade, so there.

Chapter 1: The fight

(At Tyson's house)

"Just get out Hillary, just get out!" Tyson yelled as he pointed to the front door. Hillary looked towards the other, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny. But they all turned away.

"Fine!" Hillary yelled. She ran out the front door, tears spilling down her face.

"Little dudes….. don't you think that was a little harsh?" Tyson's Grandpa stood behind them. His tired face looked concerned. The Blade Breakers shook their heads.

"We're tired of her getting in the way, maybe now we can get some peace." Kai said. The others nodded in agreement. Grandpa shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way boys, Mr. Dickenson called." Grandpa sounded disappointed.

"Thanks Grandpa." Tyson said as he picked up the phone to call Mr. Dickenson.

"Maybe we were a little harsh." Max said thoughtfully.

"No way." Ray said.

"She got what was coming" Tyson said. Tyson then turned his attention to the phone.

(Phone conversation)

"You called us Mr. D?" Tyson said when he heard Mr. Dickenson's voice.

"Yes Tyson, and it's quite urgent. I need you to come to my office, right away." Then he quickly hung up.

(Off of phone.)

"Mr. D said we had to get to his office, right away." Tyson told the others.

"Maybe it has something to do with the new event." Kenny put in.

"Maybe….." Kai said, but he didn't sound so sure.

(In the park)

Hillary was walking through the park.

"Dumb boys. They should go to hell. Yah, that's it." Hillary mumbled. They day was slowly melting away as the dark crept up the horizon.

"So this is our new prey? Why are we going after here? She means nothing to us." A shadow figure whispered to its friend.

"Hush." Said one of the others. "Fox knows what she's going."

"Right." Said another.

"Explain Fox." Said the first one.

"She's a friend of the beyblade breakers. Merlin said we couldn't lay a finger on them, but he said nothing about their friends. We won't hurt them… physically." One of the shadows who had kept quiet said. Her voice was eerier, and had a touch of laughter to it at the thought of causing someone pain. The other shadows laughed. Then they melted away in the darkened night. Leaving on one sentence hanging on the tree's branches,

"Let us bring her to the devil, personally."

Srry that was really short. Anyway please review, even though this chapter is not much to go on.


	2. Hearing Voices, seeing nothing

2nd chapter is up!!! OMG!!!!!! I GOT REVEIWS!

Hutchy- Don't worry… the Beybreakers are going 2 feel their consciences…..

Kais Devil- Yes I agree… poor Hillary….. but I feel worse for her in this chapter……

Oh. And I forgot to explain in my last chapter that I also rated this pg-13 for violence. Well I'm not sure what else to say, so let's just go to the story.

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade. Like I said in my first chapter.

Chapter 2: Hearing voices, Seeing nothing

Hillary continued to mumble to herself, not noticing the creature creeping up behind her. Suddenly, as Hillary exited the light from a nearby lamp pole, a low growl escaped the creature's mouth. Hillary swerved around to see glowing red eyes staring back at her. Hillary was about to scream when a knife to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice escaped the darkness. "Luner wouldn't like it." The creature growled again, showing glossy white fangs. Hillary let out a small scream before the knife cut into her neck. She fell to the ground in pain. Some shouting came in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" One voice asked.

"It came this way." Another said.

"Damnit Tiger, I warned you about this!" An eerie voice said.

"Let's beat it before those men get here." Another voice behind Hillary said.

"Tiger has to first finish what she started." The eerie voice said. The person holding Hillary pushed her to the ground. Then taking the knife she slid it into Hillary's stomach. Hillary cried out in pain. Then the people and the creature were gone. Two men came running over to Hillary, who was in a lot of pain.

"We have to get her to a hospital." One of the men said. The other nodded and took out his cell phone.

"911, I need an ambulance, now." Hillary then blacked out.

(At Mr. Dickenson's office)

"I'm glade you could all make it." Mr. Dickenson stood at one end of the room while The Saint Shields, and The Bladebreakers sat at the other end of the room.

"So what's this about?" Ozuma asked. "Why call us here?"

"Because some ones after you." Mr. Dickenson said. "That's the simple truth." He sounded very nervous.

"Don't worry about it Mr. D, people are always after our blades, we'll deal with these guys like we deal with all the others." Mr. Dickenson shook his head.

"Tyson……" Mr. Dickenson trailed off slightly. "Their not after your blades." He finally said. The Saint Shields and Beybreakers looked up.

"So then what are they after?" Mariam (is that how u spell her name?) asked. Mr. Dickenson sighed and looked out the window, lost in thought. Finally he turned back to the bladers.

"Their out to see you dead." Mr. Dickenson said quietly. The room became darkened with silence.

"How are you sure that they want us dead?" Ray asked, breaking the silence.

"They paid me a visit." Mr. Dickenson said. "I didn't see them though. It was to dark. But they said that they were going to come after you."

"It's probably just some dumb prank." Joseph said. Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"Maybe…" He said trailing off, but he didn't sound sure. Laughing echoed off the room. Kai shot up from his chair, as did Ray. The laughing continued.

"What the hell….." Max said. The laughter stopped.

A voice entered the room. "Oh it's nothing, really. We were just laughing at your naïve attitude." More laughing came.

"Come out cowards!" Dunga (I really have no idea…. Is that how u spell his name?) yelled fiercely. The laughter halted, and an eerie silence replaced it.

"I'd be careful about what you say, you're talking to angles." A new voice said.

"Yah the angels that a personal introduce you to the devil." Another voice said. Laughter again echoed through the room.

"But on to serious stuff. We mean business, and if you're questioning that, let us give you a warning of what will happen." A TV in the corner of the room suddenly went on. Then it flipped through a few stations before it paused on one.

"As you can see someone was after this girl, and if these two men hadn't found her, this girl might have bled to death. There still is a chance that the girl will die, but we can't be sure." A news reporter talked loudly into her microphone as the camera went from her, to the ambulance racing the person to the hospital.

"You killed some random girl just to give us a warning?" Tyson yelled.

"Two things, one we didn't kill her and two, she wasn't a random girl." One of the voices said. Everyone but Kenny had turned away from the TV and was trying to find the owners of the voices.

"IT'S HILLARY!!!" Kenny yelled. Everyone turned back to the TV where it showed a picture of Hillary.

"The girl was probably no older than 16." The news reporter was saying.

"That's your warning. You get no others." A voice said. Then the voices were gone. The Beybreakers ran out the door, racing to the hospital.


	3. Guilty hearts and forgiveness

3rd chapter.

Hutchy- I'm afraid I can't answer ur first question, that'd give some stuff away. But to answer ur 2nd question here's the 3rd chapter. (PS I luve ur _Red or Blue?_ story. It was really well written.)

Oh and something else I forgot to mention (I'm very forgetful) there are parings, am I going 2 tell u them? Nope. U'll just have 2 read on.

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade. Like I've said in my first 2 chapters….. sigh I hate repeating myself.

Chapter 3: Guilty hearts and forgiveness

(At the Hospital)

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, and Kenny rushed through the hospital doors. Tyson, who was leading the group was the first to run into Max's mom. Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny were soon to follow.

"Ow." Judy said rubbing her head.

"I'm really sorry…" Tyson trailed off when he saw who it was. "Oh, hi Judy." Judy looked at each boy.

"I take it you heard about Hillary." She said quietly. Each boy nodded.

"Can we see her?" Kenny asked. Judy shook her head.

"When she's out of the emergency room, and only if she…." Judy trailed off.

"Lives." Kai finished. Judy nodded.

"You can wait in here though." Judy said pointing to the waiting room. The Beybreakers nodded solemnly and walked into the room and sat down, well actually everyone but Kai sat, Kai leaned against the wall 'cause, well because that's what Kai does.

After an hour of so, Tyson was the first to speak. "If these guys weren't after us, Hillary wouldn't be hurt." All the boys nodded in agreement.

"But there's nothing we can do." Ray said. "What's happened has happened."

The boys sat there for about three hours before Judy came out again and gestured for them to go into the room where Hillary was. Surprisingly she was sitting up in the bed and looking out the window at the midnight scene. When the Beybreakers walked in she looked over at them, the cut in her neck carefully bandaged up.

The Beybreakers ran over to her and gave her hugs, asking her if she was ok and stuff like this. Hillary just smiled all the while, hiding her pain. Eventually Judy told them it was time to go and the guys got up to leave.

As the guys were walking out the door, Hillary called after them. "Judy told me why I got shot, and she also told me that you guys were beating yourselves up about it. Don't. It's not your fault that you have some crazy maniacs after you." The guys smiled at this and said goodnight to Hillary. Mr. Dickenson met the boys outside. The Saint Shields were also there.

Before the guys could say anything Mr. Dickenson spoke up. "As soon as Hillary is well you guys, the Saint Shields and Hillary are leaving for a while until we have this figured out." The guys stood stunned.

"Lea…leaving? Where?" Max finally stuttered.

"At the King's house in India." (please just play along with me. I know there isn't a king in India…. But please pretend there is.)

Sorry that was kind-of a short chapter. Oh and I apologize in advance because I probably won't be able to update this for a while 'cuz skool starts Monday…. sob well I guess all good things have 2 end sometime…..


	4. Meeting a Fox, a Wolf, a Hawk and a Tige...

4th chapter!

Hutchy- I'm glade that u like my story! Thanxs for reading it.

-sob- tomorrow's skool. My skool's great and all, I just don't like skool. I don't like the idea of it. I'd rather hang with my friends, or write this. Oh well. On with the story

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade. Like I've said in my first 3 chapters….. sigh why do I have to keep repeating myself?

Chapter 4: Meeting a Fox, a Wolf, a Hawk and a Tiger

Hillary looked around as she and the Beybreakers got off the plane. Somehow the dry earth and hot day called to her. She noticed right away how nice the people were, but then again maybe they knew that they were guest of the king and they had to be nice to them.

"Hey Hil, are you paying attention?" Tyson said playfully punching her in the arm.

"Sorry." Hillary laughed. "Just kind-of caught up in this place." She said looking around again.

Soon the group had arrived at the king's palace. The King greeted them.

"Good day my friends." He did not speak English very well, but at least he spoke English. The Beybreakers, The Saint Shields, Hillary and Mr. Dickenson who had come with them all bowed in respect.

"You be safe here." The King told them. Mr. Dickenson nodded. "I will introduce you to my best fighters." The King told them. A servant spoke up quickly. The King started to yell angrily and some servants went running.

"Very sorry. Fox and crew not here. But they be here soon." King turned to the Beybreakers, The Saint Shields, Hillary and Mr. Dickenson. Some yelling came from outside and the door lurched open. Four girls stepped in, or rather were shoved in. Each girl wore a similar outfit. They all had on jeans and a black tee-shirt. Long swords were tucked into their belts and long chain necklaces dangled from their necks, each necklace with a different colored stone. One girl with a white stone necklace shirt spoke quickly in Indian (I'm not sure what language they speak in India, and if some one knows, please tell me!) to the guards behind them, obviously she was mad. Her blue eyes were hard as her black hair waved with every word she spoke. The King suddenly spoke up and the girl turned her attention to him.

Finally the king spoke in English "Fox, introduce your crew to these people," he said. The girl he had been talking too glared at him then she turned to the Beybreakers, the Saint Shields, Hillary and Mr. Dickenson.

"My names Fox, this is my crew. She pointed to a girl with an orange stone. "That's Hawk." Then she pointed to a girl with a purple stone. "That's Tiger." The she pointed to the last girl who had a silver stone. "That's Wolf". Then she turned on her heels, as did her crew.

"Fox!" Fox turned, as did her crew. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Fox laughed, and her crew joined in. Then she stopped and her crew followed her example, smirking.

"We don't bow to anyone, not even you." Then she and her crew walked out. The king sighed.

"Very sorry." He told the others. "How about you get a good night sleep?" He said gesturing upstairs. Other servants came and took all their bags and lead them all upstairs.

Ok that's all for now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Miss Perfect

5th chapter

Hutchy- Thanks. That really helps.

Disclaimer

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade. Like I've said in my 4 chapters….. Ok… I'm no longer going to repeat this because I'm a lazy bum.

Chapter 5: Miss Perfect

The Beybreakers and Saint Shields stared at the food before them. There was so much food. They couldn't believe it. "Wow." Tyson was the only one who could speak.

"Eat. Eat." The King told them. Tyson happily smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he said as he started grabbing food.

"Believe me. You really don't. I'm surprised you had to tell him once." Hilary said. The king laughed.

"Hey." Tyson said between mouthful. "Are you trying to insult me?" Hilary sighed.

"Dumb to the end aren't we?" Hilary said not even looking at Tyson. The two kept going at it till the hall door opened. A girl who was on the tallish side walked in, her long black hair smoothly gliding across her pale body which she covered in a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank-top. Her blue eyes scanned the room.

"Tracy, this is.." he introduced everyone. "Everyone, this is my adopted daughter Tracy." The boys sat staring. Even Kai had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Good morning." Tracy's music voice greeted them all. Mariam and Hilary looked up, neither of them liking the idea of this girl.

(after breakfast)

The Beybreakers and Saint Shields were practicing there Beyblading. Hilary and Kenny were watching from the side.

"Let it rip!" Tyson yelled as he launched Dragoon.

"Let it rip!" Kai yelled as he launched Dranzer.

Suddenly a white blade hit the dish and knocked Dranzer and Dragoon, instantly. Kai and Tyson caught their blades and everyone stood dumbfounded, staring at the white blade. The white blade spun out of the dish and Tracy neatly caught it.

"YOU BEYBLADE?" The Saint Shields, and Beybreakers yelled. Hilary stood with mouth open, still in shock.

Tracy nodded. "Can I practice with you guys?" Everyone, (except Hilary) said yes. Tracy turned out to be a very good blader. And through the rest of the day she proved to be good at everything.

As everyone walked into the dinning room, talking with Tracy, Hilary hung back, dragging her feet.

"I see you met Miss Perfect." Hilary turned to see Fox and her crew standing behind her. Hilary sighed.

"She really is perfect isn't she?" Hilary asked looking down. Fox nodded.

"You look about as thrilled about her as we are." Wolf said lifting Hilary so she was looking at them. Hilary flinched at Wolf touching her and Wolf immediately took a step back.

"Sorry." Hilary said softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. All of us hate being touched." Hawk said smiling at Hilary. Tiger quickly punched Hawk.

"Don't go telling people our business!" Tiger said as she tried to hit Hawk again.

"You hate being touched?" Hilary asked, surprised. Fox nodded.

"We all have our different reasons. Looks like you have the same reason I do." Fox said.

"You almost got murdered?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary…. We both know that's not the reason you hate being touched…. I mean the real reason. That's why I hate being touched." Fox said casually. Hilary went pale.

"Hey, calm down. We won't tell anyone. I mean, it's not anyone's business." Wolf said.

"Thanks." Hilary said.

"You know, your not bad kid." Fox said. "We'll see you around. Oh, and don't let Miss Perfect get to you. She's just a bitch." The girls waved goodbye and Hilary smiled.

Alright, PLEASE review! I really need to know how people Like this! Oh, and If my bum of a friend, who'll I call Sky, She had better review… or else. I hope ur reading this Sky!


	6. Characters

Characters

I'm such a dork….. It just occurred to me that u don't know what my characters look like and their attitudes. So here's some descriptions. I only included the people u really need to know. For example I didn't include the king cuz he's not really important in my story. As the story goes on I'll put in more of these character descriptions for the other characters that come up.

Fox: White stone necklace. Leader of her crew. Black hair, silver eyes. Thin long scar on left cheek. Is mostly quiet, but she really doesn't need to speak. :-P Will do anything to protect her crew. Don't mess with her.

Hawk: Orange stone necklace. Part of Fox's crew. Brown hair, brown eyes. Scar on her neck. Is the youngest of the group, and acts like it. She can be serious though.

Wolf: Silver stone necklace. Part of Fox's crew. Black hair blue eyes. Scar across her right eye. Doesn't like to speak. Fierce attitude. U really don't want to mess with her.

Tiger: Purple stone necklace. Part of Fox's crew. Tiger is the smart ass jock of the group. Hand her a computer and she can hack into any file.

Tracy: Four words, PERFECT IN EVERY WAY. Thus making her a bitch. Everyone luves her, well except the smart people who don't fall for her fake smile. She's not mean…. She just screws up people's lives cuz she's so perfect.

That's all for now….. I hope I get to write some more of the story soon. Also I want to put in a little more timw into the first chapters cuz there's not much detail…. So I'll do that 2…. Anyways later.


	7. What'd I do wrong?

All Alright! 7th chap. up! (character chap. counted as a chapter.) Anyway…. Sooooooooooooooooo srry for not updating sooner…. See I was…. Rescuing a abandon kitty from a tree! Fox, Hawk, Wolf and Tiger whack Devildog-90 over the head with a BIG stick (and if u don't think that hurts then go tell 4 people 2 take a big stick and whack you with it as hard as they can. Trust me…. It hurts)

Alright, Alright, I wasn't rescuing a kitty from a tree…. I was being a lazy bum….. srry. To make it up 2 u guys I'll write a VERY long chapter.

kai/hilary all the way – Actually one could argue that Hilary has some new friends. But u'll see what I mean in this next chapter. Humm…. I never thought of that, but it's not a bad idea…. Maybe I will have them teach her that…..

Hutchy- Tracy is somewhat of a bitch. ½ the time she tires to be a bitch to people that don't like her, the other ½ of the time she's not trying to be a bitch but somehow she still ends up being one…..but only to the people that don't fall for her fake smile.

Dot- Srry…. Can't tell u….. It would give stuff away, u'll just have to read on. And yah, I'll keep that in mind. Damint I'm going to kill Sky……

Kai/hilary all the way- Srry…. Like I said to Dot…. I can't tell u without giving stuff away…. But keep reading on… u'll find out….

Ok…. Disclaimer ( I know I said I wouldn't do this again but my friend said I could get my ass sued for not…. And I really don't want to get sued…. So here it is)

I don't own beyblade but I own all the other people (and animals/creatures) that aren't in Beyblade. Blah blah blah…. Ok don't sue me who ever really owns beyblade

On with the chapter!

Chapter 6: What'd I do wrong?

Hilary trailed after the Beybreakers, The Saint Shields and Tracy, who was leading the way, telling everyone about another one of her fabulous adventures. Hilary wasn't listening though, she was to busy being miserable. As they all walked into the hall The King stopped them.

"I hate to bother you, but I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation." The King said smiling. He was talking about how Tracy was telling all of them about her trip to a jungle, with a name no one but her could pronounce, and how she had to save the people with her from a Jaguar. "But Tracy, why don't you show them the pictures and souvenirs you have from the trip. Including the skin of the Jaguar you killed." The King said.

"What a great Idea." Tracy said in a sweet and perfect tone. Gee…. What a surprise.

"Hilary why don't you help Tracy carry some of the stuff down here." The King said looking at her.

"Does Miss Perfect really need help?" Hilary muttered under her breath. Even if she had shouted no one would have noticed. Hilary reluctantly trailed behind Tracy up the stairs.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Miss Perfect needs help with something." Wolf, Hawk and Tiger chucked at Fox's comment. The King and beybladers turned around.

"Fox, I can't believe you and your gang still hold something against Tracy. You're lucky she didn't hear you." The King's face had grown red. Fox dismissed her gang, telling them that they could go and do what ever they were doing before and that she'd be there in a minuet. After they had out a door going who knows where, she turned back to the King.

"What would you have done if she had heard me?" Fox asked, smiling, truly not caring what he said.

"Fox! I mean it!" The King said. Fox only laughed.

In Tracy's room

Hillary stared at the skinned Jaguar that hung on the wall. Something inside her cringed. She reached up and stroked its fur.

"You know, I don't really need your help." Tracy said picking stuff up from her tidy room. Everything shone with cleanness. (Basically it's the opposite of my room)

Hilary sighed, her annoyance showing. Tracy sent her a prep "what ever" look and Hilary couldn't help but chuckle.

back with everyone else

The King continued to yell at Fox, while each time he did she came up with another way to give him sass. Suddenly two screams echoed down the hall. They were soon cut off. Before the Beybreakers, the Saint Shields or even the King could come out of their frozen stage, Tiger, Wolf and Hawk had slammed the doors they had gone through, open and they and Fox were racing up the stairs, towards the screams.

When they entered the room, the first thing they noticed was that it was Tracy's room. The 2nd thing they noticed were the two bodies lying face down on the floor, blood everywhere. The 3rd thing they noticed. The blood writing on the wall. As soon as the BeyBreakers, Saint Shields, and the King were next to them, they rushed over to…. Miss Perfect. Fox and her group exchanged glances, all disgusted with their behavior, then they rushed over to Hilary. By the time they had measured her heat beat, and breathing, (all glade she was breathing) and had seen that she was knocked out; they noticed that everyone else had taken Tracy to a doctor or something. Fox picked Hilary up and took her to her room. Laying Hilary down, Hilary started to stir. Hilary looked up at Fox and her gang. "Where…." Hilary asked, still slightly asleep.

"You're in Fox's room." Hawk said, as she grabbed a towel and started to clean up Hilary's cuts. Hilary shook her head.

"No where…" she trailed off.

"Hold still girl." Tiger said as she helped Hawk. Fox bit her lip, finally knowing what she was asking. She looked at Wolf, with a knowing glance. Wolf nodded.

"Their with Tracy." Wolf said flatly. Fox then glared at her. She hadn't want Wolf to come out that flatly.

"Oh." Hilary looked down, sadly. "What I'd do wrong?" The rest of the girls froze; they had expected her to be mad at them, not herself. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Geeze." Was all Tiger could manage to mumble.

"Nothing girl, nothing besides trusting a bunch of basterds." Fox said, a little snarl in her voice, but not towards Hilary….. Hilary had drifted into a restless sleep by the time Fox and her crew were done cleaning her up. Fox titled her head towards the door, telling her crew that they should leave. They nodded and walked out the door. When they came downstairs they found the bladers sitting around talking. Wolf, who was fuming took a pitcher of water from the servant who was bringing it in, and dumped it on the bladers.

"HEY!" they all yelled standing up.

"What was that for?" Dunga asked glaring at the girls. Tiger rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this stupid?" Tiger asked.

"Get lost." Kai said. He wasn't in the mood for these girls. Fox grabbed Kai's shirt and slammed him into a wall, hard. Kai sank down to the ground rubbing his head.

"Don't tell us what to do." Fox said harshly. Then she turned to her crew and started to walk out of one of the many doors. Her crew waited a moment, then followed behind Fox. Fox opened the door, her crew filled out and then she followed them.

"What was that about?" Kenny asked, confused. Tyson shook his head.

"I don't know." Was his only response. No one else even had that much to say.

Ok…. So it wasn't really that long…. But I thought I should end it here… anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! Oh… and Sky….. I'm going to kill u for not reviewing…… no really… I am….. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA


	8. Forgetting, remembering, and Forgetting ...

Hey everybody! Srry this took so long. Really sorry. gives innocent face Won't do it again. Fox chuckles Fox, get out.

kai/hilary all the way- I agree, I would also kill those guys and I hate Tracy.

Sky- I only have one thing to say, u better put that tongue back in ur mouth before I cut it off. -P

Hutchy- Sorry can't tell u…. yet… but it will be explained soon… Maybe… I don't know…

Disclamer:

I don't own beyblade, I only own my characters. So yah, don't sue me.

Chapter 7: Forgetting, remembering, and Forgetting again.

"Time to get up Hil." Hawk said walking into Fox's room and pulling open the drapes. Sunlight fell into the room, reveling Hilary's bruised face. Hilary mumbled something, only to have it muffled by the covers she had just thrown over her head.

"Come on girl, get up. We've got to go." Hawk said tossing some of her clothes on the bed.

"First off," Hilary said pulling of the covers "Where are we going? And second, why did you give me some of your clothes?" Hilary asked picking up the black tee-shirt.

"To answer the first thing, Fox's crew, us have to go to pick something up from the town, and your coming because we're not leaving you here with Miss Perfect and your so-called friends. To answer the second thing we're going on horseback and skirts and horseback never work out. Fox suggested that we give you some of mind cause you and me are closest in size." Hawk said. Hilary noticed she was right about the size thing when she stepped out of bed. Hawk was her height, and had the same body type. If fact, now that she studied her more closely she saw that the only thing that showed they weren't twins or something was the long scar on Hawk's neck.

Hilary hadn't really studied Fox's crew, she'd just talked with them slightly. I don't

really know anything about them she thought to herself when she closed the door to the bathroom to change.

Hilary looked at herself in the mirror, the tee-shirt hung loosely on her, so it must for Hawk. The dusty jeans clung to her, but not to tightly. It was different from her regular outfit, a skirt to short, and a tee-shirt and vest. But somehow this one felt more right. The other outfit was for pleasing people, this one, was to please no one but herself.

Seeing her bruised face, and bandaged arm, last night trickled back to Hilary. She remember the blood, the scream that had escaped her. But most of all, she remembered the writing on the wall. She made a note to ask Fox's crew about it. But when Hilary stepped out, to see Hawk was waiting for her, last night vanished, like it hadn't happened. After staring at Hawk for a few more moments Hilary forgot all about the night before.

"Let's get going." Hawk said smiling at Hilary. Hilary nodded and walked after Hawk. Hawk had a skip to her step, and Hilary noted that. She's a bit more childish than the others. Hilary noted. But at the same time she's not. Hawk lead her outside. Outside the others were on horses, waiting for them. Tiger and Wolf held two other horses still.

Hawk stride over to the brown horse, carefully getting on. Wolf then led the white horse to Hilary, gesturing for her to get on. Years of childhood spent riding horse's pain off for Hilary and she gracefully got on. Fox nodded at her, showing approval, she then turned her black horse forward and began to slowly walk; the others followed her pace perfectly. Then Fox went into a trot, then a canter. The others had different graces to their riding, making Hilary feel clumsy on her own horse as she tried to keep up. When they reached the town, Fox slowed her horse down to a tort. The others follow smoothly. Hilary gazed around the town, colorful stands sold silk clothing, bowls, rugs, food, it was like a mall, and yet it didn't have the same feeling as a mall. Hilary closed her eyes and took in a waft of the wonderful smelling foods. "Hey Hil, you coming?" Tiger asked tapping on he girl's leg. Hilary opened her eyes. 'Sorry." She gave Tiger a quick smile and jumped off the horse.

Fox, Wolf and Hawk were already in the store. Hilary and Tiger followed. "Wow. What store is this?" Hilary asked looking around at all the bottles filled with liquids and small herbs or other things that Hilary did not recognize.

Fox chuckled. "It's a healer store." She explained. Hilary still looked confused. Wolf rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Fox forgets, you're not from her." Wolf said giving Fox sly grin. "A healing store is like a drug store, only instead of have man made medicine, it has natural medicine." Hilary then nodded, understanding. As Fox picked up the medicine Hilary explored the store, picking up small bottles. Surprisingly none of them had labels.

"How do people know which medicine is which?" Hilary asked picking up a small bottle filled with a red think liquid. Hawk shrugged.

"After a while you just recognize them." She said taking the bottle from Hilary and putting it back.

"Let's go." Fox said walking by the two. Hawk nodded and followed her. Hilary looked back at the red liquid quizzically. She picked it up again and held it between her finger tips. Something about it….

"Keep it." Hilary jumped at the warm voice behind her. Hilary turned to see the old woman who owned the shop.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hilary asked embarrassed that she had jumped like that.

"Keep the bottle. It will come in handy. Sooner than it'll feel." She said looking at Fox at her crew. Not wanting to be rude Hilary nodded.

"Um… thanks." She said.

"And don't tell anyone that I gave u dragon blood." She said, her eyes darting to the dragon blood. Becoming nervous, Hilary only nodded and walked out, after slipping the bottle into her pocket.

"Alright let's get going." Wolf said as Hilary walked out. Fox's crew was standing by their horses, talking. Hilary nodded.

"Lets go." She smiled. As she headed out with Fox's crew, her horse, whose name Fox had told her was Blizzard, she felt the bottle in her pocket. Something rushed back to her, she couldn't grasp it at first, but then she retrieved the memory.

She looked up, studding Fox's horse, Shadow Dancer, for a moment. "Who are the Heartless?" She finally found the words. Tiger, Wolf, Hawk and Hilary's horses reared up. Shadow Dancer was the only one who remanded calm. Tiger, Wolf and Hawk calmed their horses, while Hilary's tried to buck her off. Before Hilary could scream, Fox had calmed Storm. Hilary sat in shock for a moment. She blinked a few times then took a breath.

'Thanks." She mumbled, not looking up. Something had upset the horses. She looked around then, tying to find something that had upset them. Or maybe something had scared them. Hilary sucked in a breath, seeing what she assumed had scared the horses.

"What is it?" Wolf asked riding up. Hilary pointed to the trees were it sat staring back at them. None of Fox's crew showed fear, though all of them stood silently beside their horses. Hilary couldn't make out its form, the forest darkness made sure of that. But it wasn't human, or anything that looked human. Besides that she couldn't tell. But its silver eyes sent shivers down her spine, in short quick waves. Hilary blinked and the creature was gone. Surprised she closed her eyes and opened them again, making sure it was gone. It was.

"What was that?" Hilary asked, staring at the spot the creature had sat, or stood, she couldn't tell. Fox shook her head.

"What were you saying before Hilary?" Fox asked ignoring Hilary's question. Hilary thought for a moment.

"I… I.. uh…. I can't remember." She said honestly. She knew the question was important, but it had slipped away from her again.

"If you think of it again, please ask it." Fox smiled, looking Hilary in the eyes and mounted her horse again. The others had already done so. Hilary's eyes clouded for a moment then were clear again, none of Fox's crew noticed this strange behavior.

"So what did you think of the creature?" Hawk asked Hilary as she rode beside them home.

"The dog? He seemed sweet. And pretty old, his muzzle was white." Hilary said, remarking about the dog they had seen on their way out of the town.

"He did." Hawk smiled and Hilary turned her eyes back to the rode ahead of them.

Ok… again srry it took so long. See you later.


	9. Introducing The Heartless

Ok….really sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I know…I'm such a bum…. Oh and in the last Chapter I made a mistake. I told you Hilary's horse's name was Blizzard. Then I said that Fox calmed Storm. The right name for Hilary's horse is Storm. Sorry for the confusion.

Oh and her are quick descriptions of the horses…srry if I gave the wrong colors in the last one… I was kind-of brain dead. 

Shadow Dancer: This is Fox's horse. The horse is a deep black, with silver eyes, and silver mane and tail. Wayyyyyy too cool.

Silver lake: This is Wolf's horse. The horse is silver with a black mane and tail. Its eyes are red.

Heartbreaker: This is Tiger's horse. The horse is a reddish-brown color with a white mane and tail. Plus it has emerald eyes. Sounds kind-of weird but trust me… Heartbreaker looks really cool.

Gold Fire: This is Hawk's horse. The horse is gold with a black mane and tail. Its eyes are blue. Again, looks very cool.

Storm: This is Hilary's horse. The horse is white, with blue eyes with a gold mane and tail.

Reviews:

Kai/Hilary all the way: Sorry can't tell you. Glade you liked it!

Hutchy: Maybe….. your guess is as good as mine. No wait….it's not…

Sky: Two words for the first part. Shut up.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade. I only own my characters. So there. Don't sue.

Chapter 9: Introducing The heartless

Hilary threw her head back in laughter as Hawk, Wolf and Tiger chuckled as Fox fell off her horse, trying to dismount.

"Yah, yah. Don't tell me none of you haven't done that." Fox said, trying to hide the grin on her face. Hilary put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter as she and the others dismounted with more grace. Fox only snorted at this, walking her horse in. Hilary and the rest followed. As one of the stable boys passed, Fox and her crew purposely grew tense and lead their horses in the wrong way. Startled by this Hilary waited until the stable boy was gone to ask about it. But as soon as the stable boy was gone, Hilary forgot to ask.

Walking into the main hall, Fox, her crew and Hilary laughed at one of Tiger's jokes. The laughter stopped when a stern looking man, wearing the arm's uniform, except with a lot more badges and such, stepped in front of them.

"You are to report to the meeting room." His voice boomed slightly, and there was a tone of pure hatred in it. Fox growled at him, then stiffly lead her crew and Hilary past him. Hilary followed the example of Fox and her crew, walking stiffly until they were out of sight of the man. Still, though Hilary knew she couldn't see him, Hilary looked back, towards him.

"Ignore him. He's the general. His name's Iron. Or at least that's his nickname." Fox said, pulling Hilary's gaze forward again. Hilary only nodded.

"He had some hatred to his voice." Hilary said slowly. Hawk nodded.

"He hates us about as much as we hate him." She said.

"Why?" Hilary asked. She gasped then. She hadn't meant to say that, it was none of her business. Every time she had asked the guys something like that, they'd gotten really mad at her. Hilary was surprised to see Fox only smile at her question.

"While your friends may shun curiosity, we do not. You can ask us anything, and we'll answer honestly." She said, the smile still playing on her lips. The others nodded in agreement.

"To answer your question, he hates us, and we hate him, because the king hired him to be the one who was to break us in. He hates us because we made a fool of him, refusing to be broken. We hate him because he tried to break us." Wolf said, her eyes straying over Hilary's face.

"Brake?" Hilary asked, more confused than before. Fox looked up, seeing that they had reached the meeting room.

"We'll tell you another time Hilary, I promise. But now we just don't have the time. We need a long moment to explain." She opened the doors, showing what looked to be a large living room. But in the center there was a large table, with chairs around it. In the chairs sat the BeyBreakers, Mr. Dickenson, The Saint Shields, Tracy and the King. A young maid rushed over and pulled out a chair, in-between Tracy and Rei.

Hilary looked at Fox, wondering what to do. Wolf pushed Hilary towards the chair, "sit." She whispered into Hilary's ear. Hilary obediently walked over and sat down. She looked back, only to see that Fox and her crew were leaning against a wall. No one had offered them a set, nor had they taken one. Finally it occurred to her. 'duh, there guards, guards don't get to sit.' She thought to herself turning back to the King.

"As you know, last night, there was an incident, luckily Tracy was not to badly hurt, and she will make a full recovery. Why there was an attack on her, no one knows…yet." Hilary looked down, noticing that he hadn't mentioned that she had also been attacked, and that no one had corrected him. She silently sighed to herself.

"The only clue left was the signature in blood, which read, _The Heartless_. Suddenly, everything flooded back to Hilary. The blood, the red eyes that had been staring at her and Fox's crew on the way back from the village, and she remembered the signature. She looked up, finding herself looking into the eyes of the King. She quickly turned her gaze away.

"The Heartless? Who the hell are they?" Tyson's voice asked the question everyone else had been thinking.

"The heartless….. Well…. They're…." The King shook his head, not sure of how to describe them.

"The heartless are a ban of girls who kill humans." Tracy said. Everyone's face went white. Hilary turned to see Fox and her crew's reaction, only to find that they were calm, while no one else was. Seeing this, Hilary convinced herself that this was nothing to be nervous about. Because Fox wasn't nervous. And neither was the rest of her crew.

"Why…why use the term 'human'?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence. The King looked away slightly, embarrassed.

"Their said to not be human." He said softly.

"Then what are they? I can't believe you believe that crap!" Kai suddenly said, his voice raised. Mr. Dickenson shot him a warning glance, telling him not to speak that way to the king. The king just waved this on.

"Their Beasts." He said so softly that it was almost too soft to hear. People were again taken aback.

"Beasts, supposedly, are ½ human, and ½ of the bit beast that shares their soul." The King said, looking at everyone.

No one spoke for a long moment. Then, "Why do they kill humans?" Miriam's voice echoed, pulling everyone from their thoughts.

The King shook his head. "I'm….we're not sure." Everyone could only nod.

"Keep your eyes open everyone. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Always travel outside the walls of the my house with a guard." He then nodded to everyone, then got up and left. Tracy soon followed him, as did Mr. Dickenson, leaving everyone else to sit in thought. As Hilary sat in thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fox. Fox gestured to the door, telling her they should go.

Hilary nodded and got up, not looking back.

Hilary walked beside Fox and her crew, wondering if she could ask about the heartless. "Like I said before, we don't shun curiosity." Fox said, looking back at Hilary. Hilary sighed.

"Tell me more about The Heartless. Tell me what they didn't tell us, because I think you know more."

Well that's all for now…. REVIEW! Please… puppy face


	10. the Answers are never far from the lies

Ok…. sorry about not writing sooner. I'll make this chapter long to make it up to you guys. HA I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! Anyways let's go to reviews.

Hutchy- Once again, maybe maybe not. Can't tell you.

Sky- stands threateningly with fangs sorry, what was that?

music nimf- Glade you liked it. Ur right…I going to add more detail…I've just been lazy the past few chapters. But I won't be now…or at least not too much.

Alright on with the story.

Chapter 10- The answers are never far from the lies

Walking forward, their feet pounding on the ground, Fox's crew led Hilary in silence to outside. They walked over to one of the castle walls, where an old tree sat. Tiger lazed in one of the branches of the tree, Hawk sat on the wall, Fox stood, leaning against the wall and Wolf lay on the thin dieing grass.

Hilary wasn't sure what to do, it almost seemed like they had assigned spots. Hilary decided to just stand with one hand against the tree, and her right ankle crossed over her left.

Fox seemed to think for a moment, before beginning. "Beasts are not as big of myths as humans think." She said slowly, putting an old book in front of herself, turning the pages gently and yet swiftly. Hilary looked at Fox, wondering where the book had come from, but because she didn't ask, Fox did not answer. Finding the page she wanted, she motioned for Hilary to come over.

Looking down at the book, Hilary saw a drawing. It was of a young boy. But what was odd about him was that, he had what looked like, well, white small ears on top of his head. His hands were raised, but instead of hands he had white furry paws. His neck was blurred, like the artist had messed up when trying to draw something on his neck. In the background a polar bear stood protectively over him. The polar bear had what looked purple tattoos on him. And some head jewel piece.

Hilary looked back up at Fox. Her eyes remained blank, as she turned page after page, revealing more Beasts. Hilary stared at them in amazement. Some had similar characteristics, but the animals that stood behind them, though they were of the same kind, had different, markings, colorings, jewelry, and so forth.

After a while Fox closed the book. "Well, just because someone's drawn them, doesn't make them real." Hilary said suddenly. Fox smiled.

"Good point. It doesn't. The artiest could've been insane when he drew those pictures." Tiger said, still hanging in the tree. Fox laughed.

"But that would make me crazy now would it?" Fox said smiling. Hilary looked stunned.

"Y…you drew those?" She asked shocked. Fox nodded.

"I like to sketch. I have lots of other books like those." Hilary again looked at the book Fox was holding. The cover was plain leather. Torn and bruised, the book looked pretty well used. Fox handed it to Hilary.

"You can look over it tonight, and give it back to me tomorrow." She said, walking away. Jumping down, Hawk and Tiger were soon to follow. Wolf stood, and looked at Hilary.

"Rest with this much information tonight. Well tell you more later. But not all at once." With that she quietly followed fox, leaving Hilary alone.

Sitting on her bed, Hilary flipped through the pictures again. She'd only looked at each one about a 100 times. Looking outside, she saw the sun setting. Dinner had ended a while ago, but she hadn't gone. No one came up for her, so she assumed that no one had noticed. Fox had said that she and her crew would be out from before dinner started till about midnight. Turning over to lie, looking upward, Hilary decided to wait for them.

Tyson bounced the tennis ball against, the wall, then caught it when it came back to him. He then threw it again. He'd been doing it for a while now, while all the other guys lay around one of the living rooms, thinking about the so called Beasts.

"Well I don't believe in them." Kenny announced, shifting on the slightly uncomfortable couch. "From my research there's nothing anywhere about them."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist." Kai said, from his place, leaning against a wall. Rei nodded in agreement as he sat on the window sill.

"What attacked Tracy if it wasn't a Beast? There were claw marks on the walls! No human would do that. And what kind-of animal would be smart enough to pick a lock?" Max asked looking up from his spot on the floor leaning on the chair Tyson was sitting in. The rest of the guys looked startled.

"Wait….someone picked the lock?" Rei asked. Max nodded.

"Didn't you guys look at the lock? It was picked…I'm sure of it." Max said knowingly.

"Max is right you guys…the lock was picked." The guys looked over to the door, where Tracy looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "The lock wasn't picked very well, but it was still picked." They all sat in thought for what seemed like hours.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Hilary sat up, turning to the window. A storm had broken out, and Fox was soaking wet. "Long enough to know you didn't just go to town like you said you were going to."

Fox smiled. "I never said we were going to the town. I said we were going to town. There are lots of towns in the world…"

Fox walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She startled to dry off her hair. "So why have you been waiting up so long?"

Hilary sighed. "Can I see more of your drawings?" she asked sheepishly. 'maybe that'll help me understand more.' She thought.

Fox nodded. "Come with me." She opened Hilary's door and walked out into the hall, Hilary followed closely behind with Fox's book in her hand. Before Hilary knew it, Fox had lead her to a whole different part of the castle. This part was dark and grim. The hall was dusty, and spider webs hung loosely for the ceiling. The hall had none of the elegance the other halls had. Turning to an old bang up door, Fox unlocked it and pushed it open.

Hilary knew right away that this was Fox's room. The room was as clean as a guard, who worked most of the time, could make it, and the walls were blank. But the window took Hilary's breath away. Behind the plain and dirty glass, was the most beautiful view Hilary had ever seen. You could see most of the town, a lake, and all of the gardens and woods from the huge window. The trees blew in the distant wind, and the rain pushed at the water. Only the town remand strong against the wind and rain. Even the west sky looked cold, as the darken clouds, and darken night overtook it. Something about the dark sky made Hilary stand quietly, afraid to move. Almost as if, the beauty that not many saw, had overtaken her.

As Hilary stared out the window, Fox hit a certain part of the wall. Turning, Hilary saw a hidden panel come down. a trick wall Hilary though as Fox pulled lots of books from it. "Here." She said handing about 40 books to Hilary. "You can look though as many as you like. And feel free to stay in my room; just don't show the trick wall or my books to anyone. The rest of the crew knows about them but I don't think the king would approve." Fox said grinning. With that she headed for the small door.

"You're leaving?" Hilary asked putting the books on the small, uncomfortable bed.

"I'm on duty. But I'll be back before sun rise. Don't stay up to long." And with that she left. Sighing, Hilary sat down on the rug, next to the bed. She pulled open one of the books and started to flip though it.

Walking slowly, the King entered the eerily silent room. The guys didn't even bother to look up, but Tracy gave her "dad" a nod of recognition. "Thinking is something all of you can do in your beds. You should turn in now." The guys gave a slight bow the king, then left in silence.

"What troubles you Tracy?" The king asked. Turning to his adopted daughter, who was just staring out the window, not having paid attention to a word he had said.

"Hum? Oh…nothing. Nothing at all." She said a grin on her face. Turning she left the fait image of Fox to sit outside the window, in the thundering storm.

Fox listened to rain pouring down on her head. She watched the sky, waiting. 'There is a reason for every storm. For ever storm, gives an answer. The only thing one must find is the question.'

The light in Fox's room could only provide a dim light as Hilary turned one page after another. Then, her vision blurred. Hunger and tiredness took over her, as she fell into a deep sleep, while the wind howled with rage.

Fox smiled as her answer blew away with the wind.

That's all for now….REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. You just can’t stop some things

Hi! Me again. Ok….really sorry but this is going to be a VERY short chapter.

Reviews:

Sky- Bring it on

Hutchy- You'll see

Tigerrelly- Can't answer ur questions (that'd give things away) but I'm glade you like it!

Lets cont. with the story.

Chapter 11: You just can't stop some things from being true

Hilary slowly awoke. She turned over in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Noticing that she couldn't find one, she opened her eyes to see the window. The one in Fox's room. Sun light now hit it and the storm had passed. Sitting up, surprised that she had fallen asleep, Hilary saw that someone had covered her with a blanket. She pushed it off her and walked over to the window, looking out. She noticed that the sun had risen. Looking behind her, she noticed that the panel had been closed, and all of Fox's books had been put away. Looking back out the window, she saw a few of Fox's crew coming back from their night shift.

"You're awake." Shifting, Hilary saw Tiger in the open door. Not having heard the door open, Hilary was surprised to see Tiger. "You should head to breakfast, it'll be starting soon." Hilary nodded and headed out the door. After closing the door, she walked with Tiger to the dinning room.

"I'd better go meet the rest of the crew, see if there's anything I need to do. But later on do you want to come on a walk with us?" Tiger asked as she and Hilary stopped outside the door. Hilary nodded.

"Alright." Leaving Tiger to walk away, Hilary walked inside the dinning hall. Like Tiger had said, breakfast was just about to begin. Sitting down, Hilary looked up at the King who was patiently waiting for the rest of the kids, and Mr. Dickenson to arrive. Nodding her head to the servant who brought her, she ate her food quietly. Looking at her, the King remained silent, not eating, while the others had yet to arrive.

"What troubles you Hilary?" The King asked, still watching her. She sighed, and put down her fork.

"Nothing. Just...wondering." She stared out a window, the sunlight streaming on a yellow bird that sat in the grand tree outside.

"About what?" The king asked kindly.

"About friends. How can you tell if some are true just having an off day or two, and the others are just pretending?" She asked turning back to the king.

"I guess you ask yourself how good of friends each side has been to you. There are a lot of questions you need to ask yourself. Like have they been true to you? Think of every good moment you've shared with each side. And think about how they've thought of you." He said, slightly backed into his thoughts. Hilary nodded. She sat in thought for a moment.

"Thank you your highness. That helps a lot." She said, standing up. "Have a good day sir." And with that she left.

"Wait!" the king called back. "Were you talking about Fox's crew?"

Hilary smiled. "I guess you could say that." She said, heading out.

-Next scene-

Walking back to Fox's room, Hilary surprisingly found it unlocked. Opening it she shut the door behind her and walked over to the panel. 'Fox must still be outside.' She though to herself as she tried to find the spot to hit the wall that would open the panel. Hitting a random part in frustration, to her surprise the panel opened. Reaching in, she looked back outside, to find that the day had turned stormy again. 'That's weird.' She thought, staring out the window. Finding the book she hadn't looked though yet she walked over to the window. Standing beside it, she opened the book to the first page. Lightning struck.

"No…" she breathed, her heart stopping.


	12. Beliveing is a risk some must take

Ok….sorry I haven't put up another chapter…I know…I know…It's been a while…but I've been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY.

Reviews:

Skyqween127: I will, will…geeze…leave me alone

CrystallineAngel: First off, kewl name. 2nd, THANK YOU! And cont. to read to find out. Ur questions shall be answered.

Vamina12: Here it is

Hutchy: all shall be revealed in time

Bluestray: sorry it took so long!

Ml: glad you like it!

Andel del Silencio: Glade I got you so into it! 

Last feather: Nope…This story just has a lazy author 

On with the story!

Chapter 12: Believing is a risk some must take

Morning, and yet the sky was as dark as night. Fox stared up into the rain. She heard her before the others did. But a growl told the rest who was coming.

"What is this?" Hilary asked, taking most of her anger and using it to throw the book at Fox. Hilary's face showed hurt, betray. Fox easily caught the book, her face blank.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Hilary shouted, rain running down her face like tears.

"I would never lie to you Hilary." Fox said, her voice soft.

A small sob escaped Hilary, her head turned downward, and her hands in fists. Hawk reached out to her, putting her arms around the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice hurt.

"Because we were afraid…you wouldn't…..want to be our friend" Tiger answer, her voice awkward, and sorrowful.

"But why would you care about that if your…."

"That's exactly what people say about us!" Hawk cried out. "They say we don't feel, that we don't care. That We.." Wolf stopped her.

Fox walked over to Hilary, who had sunk to the ground. She bent down onto her knees and picked up Hilary's face with one hand. "Have we been as heartless as they call us? Hillary, look at me. Have we truly been heartless." Hilary shook her head.

"No."

"They why believe what they do about Beasts. Why believe that Beasts are ugly, or heartless. Believe what you want to believe Hill." Fox stood. "But don't tell anyone our secret." She took the book from Hilary's hands and turned walking with the rest of the crew. Hawk paused and Fox nudged Hawk's shoulder with hers, telling her to leave Hilary to think.

-Next scene-

When Hilary came in, she was covered in mud…and soaking wet. The power had gone out, so the rooms were covered in candles and darkness. The guys glanced up and looked a little shocked. "Hill…. Are you…" Hilary brushed of Max when he tried to touch her shoulder. Tracy didn't say anything to Hill, no one did after Max. But her loneliness hung in the room and candle's flickered in its heaviness.

Hilary closed the door to her room tightly. And stripped, stepping into a hot shower. Her thoughts echoed off the walls as if she'd said them.

_I…I can't believe they're the Heartless that everyone loves to hate. I can't believe their Beasts…but most of all…I can't believe that their not horrible. They gave me everything they could. _She finally thought, stepping out of the shower. "When everyone gave me nothing, they gave me something…why does that make them no one?" she asked herself. Changing into non-muddy clothes she went and sat down on her windowsill.

-Next scene-

"Shouldn't we talk to her or something." Ray asked breaking the silence. Tyson shook his head.

"We should give her some time to think." Kenny said.

"We've been giving her days to think. I think something's truly wrong. I agree with Ray." Tyson said.

Everyone sighed. "Ok well take a vote." Kai said. "Hands up for going on up."

-Next Scene-

The guys existed the living room walking down the long hallway. "What do you thinks happening to her?" Max asked as they rounded the corner into the front door room with the grand staircase.

"Call it a hunch, but I think she might be switching friends." Kai said stopping all of the guys stared up the grand staircase. At the top of the staircase fox's crew stood in order, wolf far left, then tiger, then fox in the center, hawk was on the right. But between hawk and Fox stood Hilary looking down as fox folded her arms sending the message loud and clear.

She's ours now


	13. Hope

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in… well a LONG time… sorry about that 

Anyways here are the reviews:

Angel del silencio: thanks! And ya..but I wouldn't spill yet. Sorry it's taken so long to update again.

Sky: glade you like it. And sure… if it fits 

Sky- again : lol. I haven't told you a thing so don't go telling people I spill to you. Cuz I don't  u'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Truth or desire: lol, you'll have to see. Aww… thanks I love the complement.

Anway here's the story (finally)

Chapter 13: Hope

The heartless stood at the top of the stairs, starring the guys down, candles flickering, the power still out. Fox took the first step, she always would, she leads after all. The girls followed in their order when she walked past the guys she brushed her hand against Kai in a "watch your step smart mouth" sort of way. He stepped away from the feeling of her hand and Fox felt him move away. Looking up she gave one last remark.

I know all about you.

It was less to him and more to the rest of the group. The king and Tracy walked in then and the girls continued to walk past keeping the eyes down when they walked past the king and Tracy.

Tracy ran over and grabbed Kai and Tyson's arms in hers "hey you guys aren't scared of the dark are you?" she asked, looking at their hidden faces. the guys blinked and looked down at her.

"nah." Ray laughed. "no." he said looking back at the door the heartless had existed.

The guys stood for a moment, no words to say

"what's wrong?" the King asked.

Outside

Hilary looked back. Fox watched the sky for a moment. "Lets go for a ride."

"now?" Hilary said turning her head forward to look at fox. "But the weathers horrible."

"do you not trust me?" fox said turning and walking back towards Hilary, the other girls parted away.

"no! no it's not that" Hilary said, she spoke softer when fox was close to her and she remembered how tall Fox was.

Fox put her head near Hilary and whispered in her ear "then come with us" in a soft even tone that only sent shivers down Hilary's spin.

Hilary nodded. "ok" Fox looked over at the other girls. "Wolf come with me, rest go with Hilary, we'll meet you, we just have some business to take care of first." She said walking off with Wolf. Hilary watched them go following Hawk and Tiger.

Living Room

The guys sat around, sipping on some cold tea, while they told the king about Hilary and the other girls. He listened. Tracy just rolled her eyes.

"why do we have to talk about them, they're just…"

"Tracy, be quiet" the King said. He looked at the guys " so it seems like Hilary is different, like someone else?" they nodded. He thought for a moment staring ahead. "it reminds me of something."

"say like a little mind trick the heartless used on your brother?" the doors we're wide open and Fox and wolf stood in them. Some of the guys stood up.

"no please, sit" Fox said wavering her hand and a blackness flowed out of the ground tugging them down into the seats.

"you were the heartless all along" Max said looking up at them. Wolf smiled at them.

"brilliant, and yet slow." She said walking around them.

Fox stood where she started. "You're not going to get out of this one. You're not going to mess this part up."

"what part?" Tyson asked. "what did you ever want with us." Fox looked at him and just laughed.

"You're so self centered, you know that? "she walked towards them "what we want, and what we're going to get is more priceless then anything in the world." She bent down on a knee to be his height sitting. "you know what hope is right? You guys work off of that. Hope has a main controller, like anything else. An angle is a controller. Angles are connected to a person on the earth. Kill that person, you kill that angle, and you kill the thing it controls. Does that make sense"

"and Hilary's the Angle's connection to the earth? The one for hope?" Fox looked over to where Tracy was sitting.

"yes" she smile and stood up. "and you're not leaving this room. No one is going to, not until we get what we want."

Forest

Hilary, Hawk and Tiger rood up the side of a mountain, covered in trees. Hilary was in-between the two other horses, stopping her from being able to go anywhere but their way. Finally they reached a hole in the mountain. They entered; traveling for a while. neither Heartless lit a candle.

Finally they reached a large room, in the middle a rock, flat and long. Fox and wolf stood near it. "beat you." Wolf laughed. Hawk pouted.

"no fair you cheated." They dismounted their horses and placed them beside Fox and Wolf's.

Hilary looked around. "where are we?"

Fox walked closer to her. "we're at a temple. Our temple. This is where we help people come to our side." Hilary looked up suddenly.

"wait" Hilary said trying to back up out of what she'd put herself into.

Fox put her hand on Hilary's shoulder. "you said you'd help us, so why don't you.' She said, her hand tightening. "why not be with us. What else do you have?" she asked then in a softer voice asked "what choice do you have?" the rain poured outside, striking out any other sound out there.


End file.
